1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating device which rotationally drives a magnetic recording disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of a rotating device, disk drive apparatuses such as hard disk drives are known. Progress is being made in reducing the size and increasing the data capacity of a disk drive apparatus. Specifically, 3.5-inch hard disk drives having a data capacity on the order of 4.0 TB have become available. Previously, such a hard disk drive apparatus has mainly been mounted in a desktop personal computer. However, such progress in hard disk drives has led to a trend of various kinds of electronic devices such as laptop PCs, recording devices, etc., mounting such a disk drive apparatus. As a conventional technique, a disk drive device has been proposed as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2012-184800, for example. The rise in popularity of large-volume content such as High-Definition video images has led to a demand for such a disk drive apparatus having a further increased data capacity.